Take Me
by MissStarKid
Summary: Crisscolfer request for Aleisha. Ideas by her too, her tumblr is bananalemons :D


Darren sighed as he watched Chris from the side of set, practicing a new dance sequence with a particular enthusiasm. He watched the way his hips moved, grinding around and around, licking his lips playfully. He stared, trying to catch Chris's eye, feeling only now the downside of Blaine's tight outfits.

Chris looked over a few minutes later, smirking as he saw how Darren was sat. He said something to the camera guys and skipped over smirking.

"What's up baby?" He said calmly, resting a hand on his hip casually, enjoying watching Darren squirm in his seat.

Darren looked at him with pleading eyes, "Chris..."

Chris glanced back at the crew teasingly, then back at Darren. He walked over and whispered, "Let me take care of you."

Darren whimpered, taking Chris's hand immediately and allowed him to lead him to a dark corner just beside the make shift cafeteria. He fumbled to get his arms around Chris's neck but Chris pushed them down.

"Not now, only you." He ducked out of sight for a second and suddenly Darren felt the familiar sting as Chris pressed his lips against his neck roughly, sucking on his skin on his sensitive spot just before his shoulder. He moaned, bucking his hips into Chris. Chris chuckled, sending vibrations through Darren's neck. He bit down on his skin hard, enough to leave a mark.

Darren knew Brad would be annoyed but he was glad. He wanted to see the mark in the mirror and know what it meant, that he belonged to Chris and no one else. He felt a straining below him and groaned longingly.

Chris pulled back and stared at him with lust filled eyes, inches away from his panting face. He didn't say a word, a smile tugged on the edge of his lips before he got down onto his knees before Darren. Chris rubbed against the bulge in Darren's pants before wrapping his hands around the edges of Darren's red skinny jeans, pulling them down over his thighs swiftly.

Darren gasped in relief and shock as the cool air hit his erection. He felt exposed, like everyone was watching, but Chris was smiling, stroking him slowly.

"Please- I'm already close..." He felt almost embarrassed to be close so fast, but Chris was very talented with his mouth and hands, he knew that all too well.

"Don't worry, I can take it." Chris growled as he grabbed Darren's cock at the base and began pumping him hard.

Darren gagged on air, throwing his head back into the wall behind him, but barely feeling any pain as the sensation of Chris's smooth hands guided him up and down. Chris dragged his thumb over the head, spreading pre come as Darren forgot to breathe for a second. He could see how much Darren was already straining to hold back, trying not to let himself go. He knew he had to help.

He licked his lips for a second before leaning in to press a kiss onto to the tick of Darren's cock, gently sucking on it for a moment. That on top of Chris's constant moving hand sent Darren off the edge. He came harder than he had in a while, spilling over Chris's outfit as well as into his mouth a little.

After he was finished Chris grinned, "Feeling better now?"

Darren was about to reply when they heard footsteps coming around the corner. Before either of them could react Mark flicked the switch, flooding them with light.

"Guys we need you back on se- Woah." He stared wide eyed at Darren's exposed length and Chris just inches away, some of Darren's come leaking out of the side of his mouth and splattered on his clothing.

"Ugh..." Mark just stuttered, at a loss for words at the sight before him. Darren tried to open his mouth to speak but Mark held his hand up, "That was unexpected." He murmured to himself, a slight smile growing on his face.

He turned to walk away but turned back for a second to look at Chris, who was blushing furiously and looked like he hadn't blinked for a long time. "Dude, you got a little-" he gestured to the edge of his lip, then thought better of the action, "Never mind." He rushed, quickly pacing out of the room.

Darren and Chris looked at each other for a second before bursting out in laughter. When Chris remembered how to breathe, he smacked Darren on the side, "This is so not funny!"

"It's pretty funny actually." Darren chuckled, pulling up his trousers. He pulled Chris up to his feet, leaning over to kiss away the smears on his face. He leant in close; Chris could feel his hot breathe against his ear as he whispered.

"Next time it's your turn."


End file.
